Legends of Zandar
by Green Gallant
Summary: Dino Supercharge. A mysterious felon escapes Sledge's ship with an Energem and threatens Heckyl and Snide's command while another figure from Ivan's past life could change everything.


_Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I've been away for a while, kinda been dealing with some stuff. This is something I came up with on the fly this afternoon making it my first original fic in quite some time. I hope you guys like it. This will be my first official foray into writing Dino Charge. Enjoy._

 **Legends of Zandar**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Awakenings**

On Sledge's crashed ship Heckyl and Snide wracked their collective brains for a new plan after their last bid to acquire the Energems had failed. The criminal mastermind had been at it for hours fermenting his thoughts, dealing with the annoyance of his incompetent crew, seated on Sledge's former throne. At this point he was ready to kill anyone who interrupted him as he fumed in human form. The rest of his underlings were crowded behind the door as Fury, Wrench, Poisandra and Singe debated amongst themselves on what to do.

"He's been that way for hours." Fury noted in a low growl as he stood behind Wrench with Poisonadra and Singe behind him.

"What are we going to do with him? asked Wrench.

"What _can_ we do about him? I can't _believe_ anyone thought that last scheme would work, I mean that was moronic even for _you_." Singe said annoyed to Fury and Wrench.

"Well how was I supposed to know it wouldn't work?" Wrench asked looking back at him.

"You're the _scientist_ are you? And _you,_ I can't believe you went along with that!" he said to Fury and Wrench.

"Ugh, why am I surrounded by these idiots?" Singe wondered aloud clasping the side of candlestick'd head. And just as Fury was about to attack them the quartet heard the whirling of energy from the other side.

"You want to keep your bickering down to a dull roar?!" Heckyl growled and blasted them as the wall infront of him exploded at that same time an alarm sounded noting him to something else.

Down in the cells another monster grinned as the prison ship shook no sooner had the blast taken place, the unnamed monster had stood up in his cell a mass of teeth, and red and blue flesh entangled his form as the other prisoners took notice. The monster then drew his sword as it charged with energy and slashed the bars as the ship went dark and made his way through the club wielding brutes who went to investigate, leaving the other monsters at bay in their cells.

Before long the monster worked his way up to the bridge laid waist to what little resistance there was as the stronger mooks were no match for him and suddenly made his presence known as Heckyl stood up and turned to face the monster standing behind him.

"Who are you?" the crimelord asked in a menacing dark tone.

"My name is not important." the monster said holding his crooked blade in hand.

"I asked you a question, tell me _who you are!_ " Heckyl said taking two steps towards him sounding more irritated than usual. The monster merely grinned and chuckled nodding his head.

"Fine, if that's the way you want It." he said taking out his pocket watch.

"I'm not in the mood for games today." he said as he switched to his more powerful Snide form in a flash of cobalt blue energy as the villain drew his sword.

"Nor am I." the monster growled as he accepted Snide's challenge.

As Heckyl and Snide roared with swords clashing in the dimly lit command center, sparks flew overhead and from their blades as the two monsters did battle for the ship's command. Snide and the new monster stood their ground as their blades locked with Snide commenting on his style over the captain's chair as the monster elbowed and kicked him in the chest knocking him against the control council while the unnamed monster slashed at him overhead and struck the council as Snide got out of the way with a trail of sparks and was knocked back into his seat by the unnamed beast and attempted to lop off his head only for Snide to block it with his own saber and charged up the blade forcing the monster back into the damaged council with another explosion from the machine as the unnamed monster crashed into it, Snide retook command and let out a mighty yell as he slashed at the monster again and dug his blade into the destroyed machine as it electrocuted him only for the monster to shoot him point blank in the chest with a energy sphere that sent Snide flying into the computer on the opposite end of the room.

At that same time Fury, Wrench, Singe and Posiandra came into the fore the witness the destruction of the ship. None of them had the foggiest idea of what was happening and whether or not they should help their master as the monster turned and blasted them too before they could do so.

"What on earth is that thing?" Wrench wondered while crouched on the floor.

"It doesn't matter, he's a dead man!" Fury said drawing his saber and entered the fray while Singe and the others looked on.

The two briefly locked blades with Fury thinking he was a match only to be blasted off his perch by the unrepentant monster while Singe briefly debated whether or not to join them at Wrench and Poisonadra's urging. And then went after Snide once more as the crimelord tried to pick himself up off the floor before the monster rammed him back into the council with one hand smashing the display screen with his back and firing a blue crescent energy blast from his sword before the others could interfere, giving Snide ample time to grab the rebelling monster by the throat and pushed him against the back of his throne, alternating between Heckyl and Snide as he regained control of his ship.

"I don't know what it is your planning, but its not going to work." Heckyl said regaining some of his sanity.

"Who said I was planning anything?" the monster stating shocking Heckyl who remained in command, the villain narrowed his eyes the fanged fiend.

"Thought you'd test yourself against me? One of the most powerful villains in the universe?" the humanoid villain chuckled.

"Not exactly. Why does everyone always say that?" the monster answered coolly stunning Heckyl even more as a soft blue glow emanated from the monster's body as he too started to change and a brilliant flash threw Heckyl off as a familiar aura and less familiar form took shape.

The villain shielded his eyes and once the glow subsided was aghast at what he saw from the floor and the others saw too. Standing before them was a being in a Blue Ranger uniform, but it wasn't like any they had seen before and certainly not the one they were familiar with. The suit was a darker hue with the familiar gold jagged teeth pattern across the front and back of the uniform with crimson sleeves, white gloves and colored boots with a golden belt and matching buckle that had the Dino Charge symbol on it. With gold armor plating along the left shoulder and right bicep, the helmet was familiar yet foreign to them, having the familiar teeth marks along the visor as some of the Rangers did with a gray faceplate and a deep navy crested ridge along the top of the helmet with red sporadic flares along the sides of the helmet, and looked just like one of the other Rangers.

"What?" Fury said.

"Huh?" said Wrench.

" _What…the hell is that?"_ Heckyl said incredulous as he stood up pointing at him.

" _That's…an…Energem. How did you get your hands on an Energem?!"_ he demanded.

"I've had it with me this whole time." he said tilting his head slightly.

" _ **What?!"**_ the villain snarled and was now beside himself.

"They must have captured you thousands of years ago. And you've had it with you the entire time?!" he said with murderous rage getting to his feet.

"I'm starting to see why all your plans fell apart. Maybe its time for a more competent monster to helm this operation." The mutant Ranger stated.

"How dare you… _after I stole what was rightfully mine to begin with!"_ Heckyl yelled seething in anger. And the monster chuckled behind his mask and gestured to him.

"Relax as if I'd want this sorry operation weighing me down." He said asking for levity as Heckyl smirked.

"They are rather pathetic aren't they?" he chided understanding the joke.

"So what do you suggest we do?" the villain added wanting his two cents.

"A simple job really, how about I just finish what you started?" the mutant Ranger asked.

At the Dino Bite Café, Ivan and the rest of the crew were busy working, wiping down tables and getting ready for the lunch rush while a TV played in the background with a news report heralding a new find. Ivan was busy wiping down tables as Tyler caught sight of something in the kitchen and asked someone to turn it up as Koda found the remote and could be heard more clearly as Ivan worked with his back to the television as an older man in a dark suit gave word.

" _And we have reports now of an ancient statue found near the remains of Castle Zandar, in Zandarshire…"_ as Ivan stood up and broke the mug he was cleaning under as Ivan froze and whirled around as the others took notice.

"Ivan?" Shelby asked.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Chase as others murmured the same.

"You all right?" Koda asked as Ivan headed towards the screen transfixed while Kendall cleaned up the mess behind him.

"Ivan what's wrong?" Shelby asked as the others stood behind him to see a man frozen in stone with a cape and sword piercing the sky above it near the derelict old castle.

"It couldn't be…" he said and narrowed his eyes before turning back to them.

"Miss Morgan I request time off from work, effective immediately." He said as Kendall shrugged.

"Well sure Ivan. But can you tell us what's going on?" she asked unsure.

"I have some business to attend to in Zandar." He stated.

"Oh! Can...we come too?" Koda asked enthusiastically.

"I am sorry tis a personal matter my friend." he said looking away leaving Koda dejected.

"That…okay." The caveman gently answered while the others were concerned.

A short time later Ivan was downstairs as he stood over his energem in the recharging bay with arms folded as Kendall came down to meet him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked standing behind him.

"I'm afraid not, I shall take my zord with me if that is alright." He said looking over his shoulder at her as she nodded quietly with her hands clasped before her.

"You can do what you want, the others are worried about you though." She said watching the crystals charge as Ivan breathed through his nose in contemplation.

"I know." He stated.

"Something about that statue must have startled you…that castle was your home wasn't it?" she figured as he sighed and reached for his gem.

"In a way." he said while the scientist clicked her tongue before looking away as he retrieved his gem.

"Ivan you know you can tell me anything." She said as he touched her shoulder standing over her.

"I know, and I appreciate your concern. I shall be careful on my journey and will return as swiftly as possible." He said pocketing the energem.

"I know you will." She said as he left. "So what do I tell the others?" she wondered.

"Tell them as I told you!" he said and left the lair. No sooner had he left she pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Hi, Prince Phillip sorry to bother you…" she said pushing back a lock of hair while the rest of the team entered the lab.

A short time later the Pterazord flew over Zandar as Ivan reached his ancestral home and touched down in the midst of a forest and crept through the dense underbrush watching a team of people go over the ancient castle and remained hidden. The castle was nearly as old as Ivan and perhaps even Zandar itself with a large gap in the exterior wall from where a great battle had taken place as Ivan surveyed the land. He journeyed through the courtyard where so many memories roamed and averted the eyes of the men and women working as he stuck to the shadows towards the source of his journey.

It wasn't long before he reached his destination down in the depths of the rotting castle having successfully evaded detection from any of the workers. And came into a great stone clearing in the bottom of the castle as wide as any arena resided the statue he had sought, near the grave of Zerlin the Mystic which he once guarded. He turned his gaze upon the statue it was of a young man close to Ivan's age and a similar complexion with his sword raised overhead and a long flowing cape curved towards his feet as though billowing in the wind stood frozen in time. He stood transfixed infront of the statue and gazed upon its façade. It was here where his brother fell all those centuries before, turned to stone by the very man he now stood watch over in the decaying ruins of this temple, their home.

Ivan sighed and hung his head standing before the frozen form and took out his energem as it glistened in the fading light while the statue looked on. A thought came to Ivan as he looked back at his brother's countenance and wondered to himself. If the gem could sustain his life inside of Fury, could it also lend it to someone frozen in stone? The thought seemed foolish to him, as his brother had been dead for centuries, still he figured it was worth a shot and if it didn't at least he knew where his brother laid. Or stood as the case may be and ushered his energem towards the base of his brother's statue.

It took a moment and energy leaked through the crystal spilling over his brother's frozen form and channels of soft golden light raced around his body while Ivan continued to power it with his might. And after a few minutes of trying the stone efface began to crack and splinter as the energy grew stronger and started to break through and the glow was like lightning as Ivan looked on until finally the stone shattered and his brother was freed, and breathed for the first time in centuries as rigid limbs gave way only to see his brother again while Ivan was overjoyed.

"Brother?" the young man weakly groaned.

"Seth!" Ivan yelled and embraced his long forgotten brother as the sword he was holding fell to his side and nearly collapsed in his arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Ivan said into his shoulder.

"Likewise…" he said breathlessly and then gazed past his shoulder.

"Brother…the wizard…" he said as Ivan looked back at Zerlin's crypt.

"Dead I'm afraid, has been so for centuries." He said and patted Seth's shoulder.

"Come, we have much to talk about." He said as his Dinocom went off.

"Prince Phillip." Ivan said answering the device.

"What is that?" Seth asked. "I'll tell you later." Whispered Ivan.

"Prince Phillip." Ivan smiled.

"Good morning Ivan, a little birdie told me you were in the neighborhood." The prince told him as Ivan made a face.

"I did not realize a bird had followed Me." the knight said and smiled again.

"This is my brother Prince Seth." He grinned bringing the elder knight into frame.

"I see so then that would mean you are…" the prince stated before Ivan cut him off.

"Uh it's a complicated matter sire. Uh the point is my brother has returned." He said.

"Well that's amazing. Why don't you guys swing by the castle to get him acclimated to this time? After all it's a long way back to Amber Beach." Prince Phillip requested.

"Well thank you, my liege we might consider that." he said as Seth tried looking into the device. While Prince Phillip nodded before signing off.

"Are there more contraptions like that?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yeah." Ivan said knowing all too well and clapped his bother's shoulder.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Ivan told him as they left.

"How long was I out for?" Seth asked looking back at him.

"Long time." the knight mused as they walked out.

 _Author's Note: Alright so what'd you think of that? Like I said its been a long ass time since I've written anything original, several years in fact and just kinda sat down and started writing something this afternoon. And felt kinda good getting back into the swing of things. Let me know what you think._

 _Please review,_

 _Green Gallant._


End file.
